


He Doesn't Deserve It

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Mean Lance, Other, more of a ficlet tbh, sad keith, short fic, suicide in the 2nd chapter, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 1998-01-01
Updated: 1998-01-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 04:41:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10779780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In which Lance gets really angry and makes Keith feel like shit.





	1. Superior

The paladins were all gay. then lance was having his period “Nobody likes you Keith! You’re rude and insufferable, and have you ever wondered why nobody asks you to hang out during game or movie night! It’s because you’re worthless! That’s why! You should kill yourself honestly, so that we can find a new red paladin! Everyone would be so much happier! I’ll even lend you my rope if you want. So, go and let us be happy, you don’t deserve us, you asshole.” Lance ranted, he was so fed up with Keith, always thinking he was superior. What he expected was a snarky come back from Keith. What he didn’t expect were the warm tears that trailed down Keith’s face follow by a softly whispered, “I know. I’m sorry.” As Keith trudged off, queef was veyr suiicidal. Everyone stared in shock. Lance chuckled nervously.“He’ll probably be back to normal tomorrow you guys!” he smiled. Everyone nodded in agreement and went back to playing monopoly. Keith knew though, that tomorrow wouldn’t come for him. He didn’t deserve it.


	2. Gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith agrees with Lance.

Keith walked back to his room, but not before making a quick stop to the infirmary. The Alteans had made a strong tranquilizer for larger animals and will enough of it, Keith’s death would be painless. He picked up the glowing blue liquid and a large needle. Lance was right. He was awful. Awful, awful, awful. He sat on his bed and put the tranquilizer into the needle. Pressing down on it to make sure the liquid wouldn’t get stuck. He jabbed it into his vein and pushed. The liquid flowed into his body quickly. A pea sized amount of the tranquilizer would make a lion sleep for three days. With this much, he could sleep forever. He wouldn’t bother anyone anymore. He was tired. Just so tired. He pulled the needle out and let his eyes droop. His blood ran cold. Keith Kogane was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Suicide in the next chapter please don't read if it triggers you.


End file.
